


One Warm Winter

by amira_shush



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural - Freeform, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amira_shush/pseuds/amira_shush
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki had a warm Xmas.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	One Warm Winter

There was a time when Ichigo Kurosaki was talked about his bright, orange hair that looked akin to a setting sun. 

Now, all they talk about is how sorry they are for the loss of his family. The boy is so traumatized, he still carries the worn out newspaper with their faces on it. He would read it every time xmas was close. The towns people were kind enough to give him some gifts or celebratory food, but this year they were unable to find him.

It was the xmas eve when Ichigo decided to visit their burnt down house. The very day this house met its' end; ending his own world too.

Having his room in the attic had him unaware of the gas leak in the below floors where his father and sister lived. A single flick of the matchstick had taken the lives of everyone below, except for his own, who was saved in time by the firefighters who carried his unconscious body out after he had tried finding the bodies of his family in the burning wreck. 

He entered the broken down structure, sitting down near the fireplace where they would all be placing the tree or gifts for everyone once upon a time. 

He opened the newspaper and read it, and as he did, he wished he died. 

It was his only xmas wish.

He was just a breathing vessel at this point, he wanted his life taken. 

Just then, something moved at the corner of his eyes and he whipped his head around to find nothing. 

He turned his head back towards the newspaper, but was instead met with the most horrific looking face. 

His heart jumped in his throat and he remained still as he kept staring at the face of... of what? What the heck was that? It was clearly facing him upside down. Its' horns piercing into the paper. Hot breath fanning his face.

A demon?

Ichigo gulped, in a way he hoped his movement will not be caught. He blinked and the thing was still staring at him, then to his dread, it moved, blackened arms reached down to support its' body as taloned feet detached from the single metal hold in the ceiling. 

It stood, tall and straight as it kept staring at the red head with those acidic eyes. Its' tail remained alert and wings partially folded, as if ready for take off at any moment. It moved closer until Ichigo was pressed into the wall behind him. 

Silence was loud, so loud that the tangerine head could hear his heart beating on all points of his body, the creaking of his legs that threatened to buckle at any moment out of sheer fear. 

"This is my house." The devil spoke in a clear, monotonous voice. 

Ichigo was surprised. He expected the most bone chilling noise to come out of the creature, but it spoke like a bored human being. 

It helped him relax a little and think again. 

"This was my house before." He retorted. 

"It is not anymore."

"So what?"

Not long after Ichigo said it, did he realize he was actually challenging the demon. How idiotic of him! He wanted to die, but not by this thing!

"Very well." The demon replied, shocking the tangerine head, "However, you will leave by tomorrow as it is my house now."

"That's not up to you to decide." Ichigo internally slapped himself, why was he trying to sass a whole demon? 

The demons' lips curved up slightly as it moved closer, breaking through Ichigos' comfort zone, until their noses were touching, "If you remain here tomorrow," it licked its' lips as it spoke in a low tone, "I will surely have you for supper." 

That did the trick as Ichigo visibly shivered, eyes widening as realization set in. He looked away, nodding, his fierceness gone and replaced with sadness. When he looked up again, the demon was gone. His body finally relaxed and he reached for the worn out newspaper again, holding it close as he thought back to what just happened. 

On the day of Xmas, Ichigo had gone out and brought himself something. He had hated how the towns people pitied him last year and wanted none of that this year. He had worked some odd jobs and collected enough to spend for today. 

He smiled to himself, he was someone suicidal and yet he was working to live another day. Why was his body so reluctant on keeping him alive? 

He went back to the house, put wood into the fireplace and lit it up. Then, he placed a grill sheet between the walls of the fireplace and placed a pot with water over it, pouring ingredients in it for a porridge to go with the readymade half turkey he bought. He placed the beer and two plastic glasses on the floor. 

Yes, he brought this much food and a drink to celebrate with the demon. Not the other way around. He never ate this much neither did he felt like this ever since the loss of his family. 

But it comforted him somehow, that someone found their home in his place and he simply wished to have a good time before he left. 

"You are treating this place like your home." 

Ichigo didn't need to look up, the voice was distinct and recognizable. 

"It was."

"I thought you will just stay for sentimental purposes and leave."

"You're right, but I wish to celebrate before I leave. Want a drink?" 

The tangerine head poured a glass and offered it to the demon before him. 

"I do not drink such an awful substance."

Ichigo smirked, "What a boring demon."

The demons' brows rose in amusement, "You can not get on my nerves with such weak insults."

"Ooohhh look at me~ I put terror into peoples' hearts with my appearance, but I can't even drink!" The tangerine head mocked as he put fingers on either sides of his head to represent the horns. 

"I guess you do not mind me having you for supper right now." The demon spoke and Ichigo jumped because he was right next to him! How? He was at the door just a second ago!

There was silence and then a low rumbling sound followed from the demon which made the other almost lose consciousness as he thought it was the demons' tummy. 

But then the demon was looking at him and Ichigo saw that the low rumblings were, in fact, his chuckles. 

"D-don't laugh at me! I was not scared! At all!" Heat started rising on his cheeks and neck from the embarrassment. This sly demon!!

The demon hummed in response, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him under his heavy, leather wing.

"Wh-what's this for?" The tangerine head asked while looking at him, bewildered by this gesture. 

"Humans are fragile beings. You will get sick." The other answered while snaking his arm around Ichigos' waist, which flustered him greatly. Their eyes remained locked and his guts were screaming at him to run away; that it was a trap.

Yet, his body remained unmoving, relishing in the warmth from the others' wing and arm around him, but the heat emanating from the others' acidic eyes that somehow poured onto his guts in the most pleasurable way possible, was truly something else. 

"Would you like a drink?" The demon asked then, not breaking the eye contact even once. 

Ichigos' hand reached out and gently touched the tear mark over the others' face, and judging from his reaction, he was astounded the boy was doing that. 

"Only if I can stay." The tangerine head answered.

The other can reject him easily. Even laugh at him because, not having a drink was not life threatening, neither was it a good deal to keep him. 

But for the first time in years, Ichigo felt hopeful. 

The demon looked away, but only to get the glass and hand it to him before getting up and removing the smoking pot out of the fireplace.

Ichigo had experienced many harsh winters, but none could compare to the cold he felt the instant the others' heat left his body. 

The other placed the turkey and the porridge on the floor before sitting with him again, wing and arm around him.

The words were unspoken, but it was clear to Ichigo. 

Who knew the broken, burnt out and falling apart home was the place where he was going to find his home again?


End file.
